The present invention generally relates to machines for exercising the triceps muscles. Numerous machines exist and have been known in the prior art for exercising the aforementioned parts of the human body. Such machines commonly utilize some sort of a movement arm which is moved by the body upon exertion of the muscles to be exercised and against a resistance, typically a weight stack. Commonly, the movement arm is connected to the weight stack by an overhead cable and pulley system which increases the height of the machine and also introduces a certain amount of friction in the transmission of the drive thereby reducing efficiency. It is also common for the exerciser, because of the construction of the machine, to start the exercise with the arms in a half way extended position and hence a full range of motion is not permitted by these machines. Many "free" weight tricep machines also have the same flaw in that due to the starting position of the user a full range of motion for the exercise is impossible. The cable and pulley or free weight tricep exercise machines also have the drawback that, while exercising, the upper torso of the exerciser is free to move which significantly reduces the efficiency as other muscle groups besides the triceps are free to contribute to the exercise.